Long Nights And Miserable Rainy Days
by UltimateSk8erXD
Summary: Guys plzzz read this to all who cares about this story
1. Chapter 1

**Long Nights And Miserable**** Rainy Days:**

It's raining again

The trees are wet, the ground is wet, the cars are wet, the grass is wet, the flowers are wet, the bushes are wet, and the buildings are wet, wet cats, wet city, wet dogs, wet birds…

Wetness….

Everything's wet and I'm….

Soaked.

My head is resting on my knees and my knees are pretty much pressed up against my chest my tears are mixed with the rain just sitting there in the park on a rainy day my empty eyes stayed open and didn't blink, not even once.

I looked pathetic

I am pathetic

My empty eyes were still open but I blinked when a flash of thunder booms suddenly making me jump then something fell on my head.

"Ouch" I yelped in pain and clutched my head bending over through my gritted teeth I murmured a low "fuuuckk" under my breath I look up to see what hit me and when I saw what it was I felt even more pathetic…

An Apple

A Damn Apple

My face fell even more and my tears grew a little louder. It's funny really when I can handle all their punches and kicks and not be able to handle a small apple.

Isn't it ironic?

I stare at the apple for a while that's when I notice the tip of the apple was lit

Just like a birthday candle

My heart broke as I stared at it.

I just remembered

My birthday was today but does it matter?

Of course it doesn't!

Why You Ask?

Cause Nobody Gives A Damn About Me!

But it wouldn't hurt to accept the little apple as a birthday present now would it?

After a few more minutes I decided to take the apple I close my eyes wishing my wish before opening them again and blowing a small blow so the fire would die down.

After it dies down I take a large bite but not before I whisper to my self

"Happy Fifteenth birthday Paige"

**TBC…**

**Note:**** Hi Guys ****this****is My****Next ****Fic**** Ever**** Like It? Hate It? Please Review There'll be More Soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2 **

The ray Of Sunlight peeking through my window woke me up from my restless sleep I groan and try to roll over but the sudden shooting pain in my ribs prevented me from doing so.

"Owww" I moaned groggily as I Opened My Green Eyes.

(A/N: I know that her eyes are brown but I'm doing a little changes)

God I Feel So

I carefully set up and rest a hand on the spot where it hurts the most and gently message it. I sigh a little and close my eyes, man that feels really nice. I carefully slide of the bed and make my way to the mirror so I can take a good look at my face.

I didn't look that bad…

Just a _huge _purple bruise on my cheek and a small cut on my forehead.

No they didn't go that far at least not this time.

But whatever I mean who cares?

Uggggggh

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and lift my shirt up to look at the damage

I cringe at the sight of the black angry bruise on my side along with the rest of them but they were smaller and way less painful then that one.

And my scars…

They will always remind me of how I live my life

Of how I suffered

Of how hard my life will be

Of how much I want to break free

From this place

From this nightmare

From this none ending nightmare

I glance at the clock.

7:30

Waaay too early! But if I was planning on going to school today I would be late but I wasn't going to anyway. It is Friday today and missing a day of school won't hurt now would it.

I sigh a little and pull my shirt back down it's not that bad. All I have to do is not to put any kind of pressure on it and I'll be just fine.

Just fine

Fine. I wonder when my life will be all _fine _again.

Probably never

I grit my teeth in frustration and make my way to the bathroom to treat my wounds but before I do glance at the living room to see my mom past out on the couch with some guy.

Perfect

Johnny will be really mad. But I really can't say lie to you and say that I care now would I?

………

I guess I could then huh?

The truth is I care about mom but to honest she's the one who is doing this to herself , sides with Johnny in almost everything sometimes beats me up So why bother?.

But sometimes she defends me when Johnny's gonna get too far so at least I'm grateful for that.

And that is why I'm giving her time. I'm giving her time till my eighteenth birthday to change and as long as I'm there she's safe.

Shaking my head again, take my soccer ball then I'm outside the door.

The park was pretty much empty only a few people were around I take my soccer ball and kick it against a tree so it could come back to me as if someone was being my partner but I'm an only child I'm pretty much used to it.

I haven't told you anything about myself yet huh? There's nothing much to know but I'll give a bit of info about me.

My name is Paige Mathews a person whom just turned fifteen yesterday a senior high school student. Yea yea I know I know too young but I skipped two grades and next year I'm starting collage I used to live in new York till I was eight then my uncle died and my mom kept saying that we should move out something about her not taking it anymore then they started to fight and then it happened one night when I was sleeping peacefully.

When I had no worries

When I had big dreams

When my life was _fine_

My mom pretty much dragged me away from my dad from my _home _from my _fine life_.

She took my dreams away

She broke my heart

She broke my soul

Ever since she started drinking ever since she got Johnny ever si-

My thoughts were interrupted when the ball suddenly smacked me in the face.

"OWwwww!" I moan and burry my face in my hands I look up just in time to see the ball fall on a soft blue picnic blanket that belongs to a young women reading a book she looked about eighteen I guess.

The ball rolls over till it hits her leg she looks up from the book she was reading and looks at it then raises her eyes to look at me.

I felt uneasy under gaze then she does a motion with her hand signaling me to come.

Without thinking I run over to her and she takes picks the ball standing up so she could give it to me.

"Here" she says handing me the ball

I take the ball from her "th-thanks umm.." I didn't catch her name

"It's phoebe Halliwell. What's yours?"

"Paige Mathews"

She looked at me for a moment before asking

"What's a kid like you doing here and not at school?"

I open my mouth to answer her but I was interrupted by me sneezing witch followed by another and another.

She giggled at the look on my face but when I try to wipe my nose with my sleeve she grabs my arm preventing me from doing so.

"Don't "she scolded me gently then she takes out a handful of Kleenex and hands them to me.

I take them eagerly and wipe my nose with some of them "thandks" I said with my stuffy voice

She laughs a little "I guess that was my answer"

I glare A little at her "don't laugh! What are you doing here all by yourself on a Friday morning and not in collage if you were a college student?"

"I'm not here by myself I'm waiting for my sisters to get here and your right I am a college student but my first class starts at 10: 30 and now it's…" she glances at her watch "8:10"

"Oh" was all I could say

"Oh?" is that all you could say?" she laughs

I stared at her

That's all I did

"ohh Sweetie I didn't mean to make you cry "she said all of a sudden

Huh?

It's then I realized that there were tears streaming down my face.

Wha-?

When the hell have I become such a cry baby

She takes a Kleenex and wipes my tears away with it

"I'm sorry" she apologizes again

I shake my head and laugh a little "no no no it's ok" I smile

"No I- I –I" she stutters

"It's ok" I smile at her "really it's cool I don't know what trigged it"

"So we're Cool"

"Yea" I nod

She smiles and gives me a hug all of a sudden I was startled why would she hug a stranger like me?

I guess that she sensed how uneasy I felt because I pulled back "thanks" she said

Ooook what has just happened here?

After a few minutes of an awkward silence I finally break it

"Right" I say nervously backing away "I'll see ya around" I say before I turn around to continue playing but she calls me.

"Hey Kid!"

I turn around jogging backwards "Yeah?" I ask

"Careful while you're playing with that you could get yourself hurt again!"

Huh?

What does she mean by again?

Oh she means about my treated wounds

I smile at her "thanks! And for the record I'm not a kid I 'm fifteen"

With that I turn around with a smirk on my face I know that she has a shocked face

I return to what I was doing a few minutes ago before I met phoebe I do it a little more for a few minutes before I call it a day but before I go I turn to look at phoebe and indeed she was waiting for her sisters because now two young women came and now they were talking and laughing.

I wonder how it would feel to have sisters.

She must have sensed that someone was looking at her because she lifts her head up and looked at me. I smiled and waved goodbye to her and she returned my smile of a smile of her own and waved back.

I turn around and walk back home.

Phoebe Halliwell huh?

She seems like an intrusting person.

Maybe today won't be that bad after all wait!

Something smells here

Man Do I Need A SHOWER or what?

**TBC…**

**SO LIKED IT HATED IT PL****EASE REVIEW OH AND NOTE: ****I DONOT LIVE IN AMERICA I'M NOT EVEN NEAR ANY OF THE PLACES WHERE PEAPLE MIGHT KNOW ENGLISH SO PLEASE TELL ME IF I MADE MISTAKES.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3 **

**AN: sorry guys for taking so long I just had a lot on my mind lately. Anyway I barely had time to right this and I hope that all of you will like it. Won't keep you from reading so…read-away :). **

"OWwwwww.." I hissed out as I cleaned one of the cuts on my arm.

Sitting on the bathroom counter cleaning out my wounds for more than an hour that night was really irritating, I had one cut on my forehead a few on my right arm and one on my left palm.

Funny, every time something like this happens I would always stay collected and calm. But right now…I feel like screaming, crying. Whatever you wanna call it. I mean I did stay collected all this time right?

But was I really?

Probably not.

I'm not so sure anymore.

I sigh and rest my back against the wall while closing my eyes, taking deep breaths and trying to clear my thoughts out.

Life sure is a bitch huh?

…**LNAMRD…**

Walking down the street hands shoved in my pockets under the bright night sky that was filled with millions of stars I couldn't help but stop and smile while looking at it.

Have I ever told you how calm it makes me feel, how safe, how far away I can go for miles and miles and miles. I know it's funny or even stupid but it's true.

I can stare at It forever and ever and never get tired of it. in fact if you throw me In a place where I can watch the stars then I wouldn't have had any problems with it, of all the times I slept outside

Till things cool off I had good times doing it with him.

My smile faded and I stopped walking for a moment.

I miss him. But just thinking about him always remind me of the times where we used to hang out all the time As kids, where we used curl up under the blanket and he would read me story books till both of us would be dead to the world at 5 in the morning. Where he used to bring his basketball with him to my place and would sneak in, in the mornings and wake me up in 6am in the morning before school (and Weekends! And I always end up yelling at him ;P).

But they were all wonderful memories.

I look to my right and see there's 'Go Sport!' and I smirk a little maybe buying a basketball isn't so bad.

I walk up to the store and as soon I'm in front of the store I stop dead on my tracks.

WAITE!!

Do I even I have cash??

…**LNAMRD…**

"Here you go"

I've been standing on my tip toes to reach the basketball I wanted (yea yea I've got Cash!) for god knows how long with no such luck. Don't you just hate it when your short, I did mention that I was short didn't I? But that's not the point. Ahem anyway one of the employees was kind enough to reach for it and hand it to me.

"Uh thanks" I say smiling at the employee. He smiled back politely before turning around to help another customer.

I turn around and walk to cashier ready to pay for my ball, I walk up to the guy and he takes and after a moment he tells me how much I have to pay for it. "That'd be 28.53". I nod and take out the needed amount of cash (yea, yea I actually have that much and _more!_ fake gasp can you believe that??) and give it to him before turning around to go through the door. But before I walked out I bumped into some guy.

"Sorry sir I didn't-"I started to say but I was cut off by his nasty glare I saw his eyes.

"Filthy child" he sneered. God! Bad breath, bad breath!

WAITE! Are those yellow teeth?!

YUCK!

Paige this is sooo not the time!

My thoughts were cut off yet again when he started to talk ._again._

"Can't you watch where you're going!" he nearly yelled

"I said I was sorry!" I defend my self

"Whatever just don't come near me again!"

"Okay Sorry" he shook his head and walked inside.

Whatever

I stood there watching after him for a moment before I pull my hood over my head, put my earphones on and walk to the basketball court. And do a few shots.

Nice!

I haven't lost my touch. I run down to cross the path…more like road dribbling the ball and doing some tricks but just as I was about to cross I felt headlights of a car on me.

I heard the breaks of a car and the next thing I know I was blinded by the light.

"GOD DAMMIT!" an angry, and a familiar voice rings into my ears. Believe it or not the voice actually got through my earphones.

"Huh?" I take one of my earphones off and look to my left only to see phoebe behind the steering wheel with her as I assume her sisters in the car.

Would you look at that!

"God!" phoebe yells angrily looking at me "what the hell were you thinking kid??"

"Aren't you supposed to be like… in home at a time like this?" the women with long brown hair said.

I just shake my head lifting it upwards while laughing

"You're unbelievable you know that!" said the one with short black hair and blue eyes in a socked voice "how can you be laughing at something like this?! We nearly killed you!"

I let out another little laugh before answering, but before I speak I've realized that phoebe didn't recognize me, but I'm not surprised…well not really.

"I told you not to call me kid phoebe" I say with a smirk , lifting my head up and pulling the hood off a little so she could take a good look at me, and meet her surprised look.

"Paige!" she said in a surprised voice.

"Hello again" I reply with a smirk.

"Wait you two know each other?" said the blue eyed women

"she's the girl who I told you about in the park yesterday" phoebe answers looking at her sisters before she looked back at me "Paige these are my sisters piper and Prue, piper and Prue this is Paige" she introducing us.

"Hey" I greet quietly

"Hi" both of them greet a little too cheerfully to me.

"So uh what are you doing here in a place like this at a time like this?" piper asks me curiously

"I should ask you the same thing but…" I pause for a moment lifting the ball with one hand "to answer your question I just came here to do a few free throws" I continue with shrug.

"This late?" Prue asks

"will I was bored and it is a Saturday night" I answer looking at them "what are _you_ doing here" I ask

"We just went out for a drive" phoebe answers quickly. If you ask me I'd say that she was lying but it's not like I care if she tells me the truth or not.

" okay, well I guess I'll Catch ya later" I sigh before pulling my hood back on my head and my earphone back in my ear, and then I turn around and start dribbling the ball.

"Hey Paige!" I hear phoebe yell after me

I turn around and rest the ball at my side before looking at her.

"Yeah?" I answer

"You're crazy you know that?" she said with knowing look "you're gonna get yourself killed one day"

"We'll see" I say with a smirk before I turn around and dribble away with ball disappearing into the dark night.

"That was some weird kid" Prue said watching after me for a moment

"You know I never thought I'd say this but that kid weirder than Pheebs here" piper said pointing at phoebe.

"Hey!"

…**LNAMRD…**

I open the door to the apartment and enter quietly not wanting to get caught by mom's boyfriend. But I guess I didn't have to do that since the two were waiting for me already.

"What's going on?" I ask suspiciously eying the two

"Honey-"my mom started to say but Johnny cut her off

"You're moving out" he comes straight to the point.

"What!" I yelled in sock "I don't think so this is my house and you have no right to kick me out" I said stepping closer to the SOB.

"You Are!" he yells firmly slamming a duffle bag against my stomach.

I let out a puff and stumble a bit.

God that hurt. Have I mentioned to you that my wounds aren't healed yet? Cause if I didn't I'm sure as hell mentioning it now.

"This is my house not yours, I live here you don't, I sleep here you don't (most of the time)"

"You little bitch!"

"No, you're a bitch!"

"That's it!" he walks up to me and raises his hand, believe it or not I'm actually standing my ground and not flinching one bit. But just as he was about to put it in its home my mom for the first time stands up to me and stops Johnny's hand just in time.

And to admit it to you I myself was surprised.

"What the hell Rose??" he yells looking at my mom "are you…are you defending this little whore?"

"Of course not babe" are you F kidding me "I'll take it from here"

I look from my mom to Johnny confused. Unfocused devastated angry, irritated. Pick one.

My mom looks at me in the eye and says "you're moving out"

"But mom-"I started to argue but Johnny cut me off

"You're going!" he yells lifting me up by my shirt, opening the door and throwing me out the door.

I fall on back and groan in pain and let out a small cry as a duffle bag lands on my stomach.

"And stay out" he sneers down at me

I pant as I prop myself on the elbows "mom-" I say panting trying to catch my breath but all I was met was by her sorry look.

And then the door was closed.

And I was left alone.

In an empty hallway.

Looking at a closed door…

Of my apartment.

And right now I had no choice but to go to a shelter…because if I wanted to stay alive in this world I gotta go find me a roof.

But that means that'll let go of all that's left of my pride.

I lay back down for a few moments trying to regain my breath and strength back before getting up and deciding to go the crappy shelter.

I walk down the hall of my home silently saying goodbye to everything.

I continue walking till I reach the end of the hall so I could turn left and get out of here but just before I do I turn around…and take one last look at my apartment.

At the place where I used to call… Home.

And whisper…

"Goodbye" and with that I turn around and disappear for good.

…**LNAMRD…**

The door bell rang and I hear the sound of footsteps getting closer to answer the door. I wait for a few minutes the door swings open and the person on the other side stands in sock at my prisons'.

"Paige?" he says in a shocked voice.

"I'm sorry but I really need you right now!" I sob falling into his warm arms.

**TBC…**

**Hey guys if have any ideas feel free inform me about them!**

**Please Review….Please.**


	4. Please Help!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

dsrtchck

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Apocalyptic-Wasp

mOOca

Edger2deadly

UltimateSk8erXD


End file.
